Not Alone
by Soubi Shoukyaku
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction! A song fic to Savage Garden's Crash and Burn. this fic is GaaSaku. If you don't like this pairing don't read. please read and tell me what you think of it.


Not Alone By: Scarlet Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Crash and Burn "By: Savage Garden

Authors Note: This is my first try at writing a one-shot fan fic. The characters in this fic are very OOC and Sakura is a little emo, so I'm just telling you this in advance. Please enjoy my fic and review. Criticism and advice is welcome.

Not Alone By: Scarlet Assassin

Sakura was sitting next to a lake and she was gazing sadly into the clear water as tears fell from her emerald eyes. She was depressed because she was alone; Naruto had Hinata, Shikamaru had Ino, Neji had Ten Ten and she did not see Lee as a potential boyfriend. She was alone.

Sakura took out her CD player and pressed play. The first song that played fit her mood perfectly and she wished that someone was with her.

Jade eyes watched the pink haired woman from a nearby tree. He could tell that she was crying and wanted to know what was wrong. He had become fascinated with her one day after she had done something that no one else had done before. She had yelled at him and even dared to slap him after he had threatened to kill Naruto. He marveled at her courage and her fiery spirit drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He respected her and had grown to care for her. His eyes followed her every move and he recognized the song that drifted through the clearing. He had heard it playing one night when he was watching her.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and it feels like you can't take anymore._

Sakura cried harder as the lyrics to the song echoed her thoughts. She felt as though the world had backed her into a corner and that everything had become so dark and cold. She could never rest easy because she knew that no one would ever accept her for who she was and nothing she did would ever be good enough. Sasuke had told her countless times that she was useless, annoying and that she would never be good enough for anything. After hearing it so many times she had come to believe his words and now she saw herself as a burden on her friends and companions. She had also fallen in love again with a certain stoic young man with hair the color of dried blood. He had comforted her on more than one occasion and he seemed to really care about her, but she knew that it wasn't true. Soon enough he would turn his back on her just like everyone else she loved.

The young man jumped from the branch that he was standing on and made his way to Sakura. He could relate to the lyrics of the song. He knew all too well the feeling of being trapped in an uncaring world full of hatred and death. He knew the feeling of being encased by darkness so black that it was hard to even take a breath. He wanted to grab her, hold her tight and make all her tears and pain disappear.

_Let me be the one you'll call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

'No one will ever be there for me, no one would catch me and no one could fix my heart, and I am always alone.' Sakura thought as more tears fell.

The young man stopped behind Sakura and watched her cry. He knew that she felt isolated from everyone else and was broken on the inside. He had watched her for many weeks, he saw her cry herself to sleep each night and felt her pain. Over the time that he had watched her he had realized that he had fallen in love, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. He sighed inwardly.

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one-way street _

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day._

Both Sakura and the young man could relate to this part of the song. Sakura felt that she was trapped on a road full of disappointment and despair and he was stuck on a road filled with blood murder and hatred. They both had their own monsters in their minds. One had a bloodthirsty demon and the other an insane inner personality. They had both given up on their hopes and dreams and just needed someone to be there for them.

_Let me be the one you'll call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Sakura sighed and began to wipe away her tears but was startled when she was suddenly lifted off of the ground and into someone's arms. Her head snapped up to stare at the person in shock. She was surprised to find the one person that she least expected and secretly loved.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" she stuttered in confusion and slight fear. "What are you doing here?" she asked hurriedly wiping away all traces of her tears.

Gaara responded by smirking then crushing her to his chest and embracing her tenderly, offering comfort.

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again._

"It's okay. I'm here for you. I'll never let you get hurt again." Gaara said softly into her hair. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." She replied tears beginning to fall again. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly and cried happy that finally someone cared about her enough to comfort her even if it did come from the last person she had expected.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you _

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame you wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

"Thank you Gaara. Thank you for showing me that I'm not alone in this world." Sakura said as she hugged Gaara close.

"It was nothing." Gaara said quietly. "You'll never be alone again. I promise."

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked down at the woman in his arms. "Yes, what is it?"

"I… I think I love you Gaara."

Gaara smiled and leaned down so that their lips were millimeters apart.

"I love you too Sakura." Gaara said and kissed her. Sakura blushed and kissed him back. She knew that everything would be alright now.

'I'm not alone. Not anymore.'

_Fin._

Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!!! Sorry Gaara was so OOC!!! Please review!!!


End file.
